


Dancing in the Moonlight

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parkner Week, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 2: PromOR: Peter and Harley go to their senior prom!





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Peter was shaking with nerves, if he was being completely honest. His leg bounced as he stood in the living room of the tower, boutonniere in his left hand. He had only been waiting there for what couldn’t even have been two minutes but he was already nervous. His brain was running through scenarios and what he should say at so many miles per hour it might actually short circuit. 

“Relax a little kid, you’re family, plus Pep’s just helping him with the tie,” Tony said with an amused smile and a quirked eyebrow when he noticed how nervous Peter was.

Peter nodded, fumbling to get words out and tripping over them in his attempts. “Right, right, yeah, thanks,” he nodded, breathing out to relax himself.

“But in the mean time, I do have to talk to you,” Tony said and his tone had Peter’s head whipping up and snapping to look at him.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

“Everything’s fine Pete, jesus don’t look so scared it’s just me,” Tony said, scrunching his face and patting his shoulder in sympathy. “I just wanted to tell you to take care of my kid tonight,” he said with a smile before looking pained as he spoke his next words, “Oh and be safe and use protection.”

Peter was smiling softly, nodding along to what Tony was saying before he choked on his metaphorical water and ended up coughing and sputtering, Tony needing to pat his back. “Mr. Stark, that’s not necessary—” he stammered but at the look Tony gave him he corrected himself, “but okay,” he finished.

“Good, that was as bad for me as it was for you,” Tony assured, patting his shoulder again before pulling back, “Well maybe not _as _bad,” he corrected with a look of sympathy.

Before Peter could even open his mouth, footsteps resounded down the hall and he looked to the side to see his boyfriend dressed in a dark navy blue suit with shiny black dress shoes and a dark, wine colored tie to match Peter’s own wine colored suit and navy tie.

“Wow,” both boys said in unison upon seeing each other and taking their sight in, laughing afterwards.

“You look amazing Peter,” Harley smiled, walking over to him, Peter’s boutonniere in hand.

“So do you Harley,” Peter said, his smile matching his brightly as he opened the plastic box at the same time as Harley did and they moved to pin them on to each other’s lapels.

Pepper stood beside Tony with May on her other side, the three of them taking pictures of the entire interaction.

“Wait, hold on,” May interrupted, moving to Peter and smoothing down his hair, ignoring his resounding whine of her name. “Oh hush, now you can continue,” she said with an eye roll, stepping back again before taking more pictures. She had left her camera in the car so she had gone to get it, returning perfectly on time for the two boys to see one another and for Pepper and Tony to finish their talks. May had a talk of her own with Harley when she saw the boy yesterday, explaining the smirk they just shared (one that terrified Peter when he noticed it).

“Okay, okay, we have to go or we’ll be later,” Harley laughed, tugging on Peter’s hand and pulling him with him.

“Have fun!” Pepper called after May hugged Peter, the adults watching them go.

Before they were out of sight, Tony called out a “operate in the grey area!”, knowing they would both understand what he meant.

Harley and Peter did not stop laughing and smiling the whole way to the garage (Tony had given Harley permission to drive the Ferrari after ages of begging and pleading), and they definitely did not stop smiling the entire drive to the dance. When they got out of the car, they got stares and many excited looks at the car but the two boys didn’t care, walking hand in hand into the dance and immediately meeting up with MJ, MJ’s date Susan, Ned, and Betty.

“Not bad dweebs,” MJ said, nodding her head slightly as she gave the pair a once over.

“You look great MJ,” Peter smiled, used to her humor by now and knowing what she really meant.

“Yeah you guys all do,” Harley agreed, extended the compliment to the rest of the group.

“Come on, what are we waiting for? Let’s dance already!” Betty exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Ned’s hand and dragging him off to the dance floor.

Ned looked back at Peter nervously and Peter gave him a reassuring thumbs up, mouthing a ‘you got this’.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Parker?” Harley asked, holding his hand out for him, blue eyes shining in the light.

“I would be honored, Mr. Keener,” Peter accepted with a smile, taking his hand and leading him out to the floor, ignoring MJ’s mumbled “nerds” before she went off as well.

It wouldn’t have been a school dance without an eventual slow song, of course, and Harley and Peter found themselves in each other’s arms, swaying gently to the music for the better part of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
